


Off-Book

by bigficenergy



Series: As Seen on Tumblr [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Neck Kissing, Prompt Fill, cabaret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Patrick is up late running lines, and David just wants him to come to bed.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: As Seen on Tumblr [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509461
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	Off-Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schittposting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/gifts).



> Prompt: neck kisses! Thanks, Em. 😘 
> 
> Once again, this is a prompt fill for this [soft fic prompt meme](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/post/619125619625738240). I'm moving them to AO3 slower than I'm filling them, so you can catch them [on Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/tagged/soft-prompt-fills) first.

“Coming to bed?”

It takes a second for Patrick to look up from his _Cabaret_ script and process David’s question.

“Yeah, in a little bit.”

David goes around to stand behind the couch. Patrick’s been sitting there for hours, practically since they’d finished dinner, murmuring lines to himself. David sighs and leans down closer to him.

“Honey, you’re off-book,” he assures him. “ _ I’m _ off-book at this point.”

“I’m sorry,” Patrick sighs. “I keep mixing up the girls’ names.”

“It’ll be okay. No one will know if you say them out of order.”

“I’ll know. Your mom will know. Ronnie will probably know. She was off-book before anyone else, I don’t know how she does it.”

“Okay. How about this. Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“We’ll run it once without the script. If you nail it, which I know you will, you’ll come to bed. Deal?”

Patrick sighs again. “Okay. Okay, deal.” He closes his eyes, clears his throat, and begins reciting, without the accent:

“And now presenting the Cabaret girls. Rosie. Lulu. Frenchie. Texas. Fritzie. And Helga.”

David reads along from the script Patrick is still holding in his lap, squeezing his shoulders to let him know he’d said it right.

“Rosie, Lulu, Frenchie, Texas, Fritzie… und Helga. Each and every one a virgin. Don’t believe me?”

“Mm-mm,” David responds, leaning down to nuzzle at Patrick’s neck, shaking his head ‘no’ so he can feel it. Patrick snickers.

“Well, don’t take my word for it. Try Helga!”

“No thanks,” David says, brushing his lips against Patrick’s neck. “I’m more interested in the Emcee.”

“Out… outside it is winter,” Patrick continues, though he’s losing focus. “But in here it is…”

David kisses Patrick’s neck, then traces his tongue up to right below his ear, nipping at him there with his teeth.

“... _ so hot _ ,” Patrick breathes. “Every night we… we have to battle with the girls to keep them from taking off all of their clothing.”

Patrick moans as David slides a hand up over his throat, tipping his head back further and lavishing the side of his neck with attention, kissing and biting until Patrick can’t catch his breath.

“S-so don’t. Don’t go away. Who knows? Tonight we may lose the battle.”

He’s barely finished the line before he’s turning to kneel backwards on the couch, wrapping a hand around the back of David’s head and pulling him in for a very enthusiastic kiss. He breaks away just long enough to deliver the next line, “We are here to serve you,” which either makes David laugh or moan, or possibly both.

“Mm… are you sure you don’t want to run the boys’ names too?” David breathes against Patrick’s lips.

Patrick stands on the couch, making himself quite a bit taller than David. David’s hands go to Patrick’s waist, and Patrick’s hands cradle David’s face.

“Bobby, Victor,” Patrick recites between kisses. “Or is it Victor, Bobby? There’s really only one way to tell the difference. I’ll show you later.”

“How about we move this to the bed and you show me something else,” David suggests with a grin.

That gets Patrick to hop down from the couch, and he moves around it so he can push David toward the bedroom, kissing him the whole way there. When they get to the foot of the bed, David pulls Patrick’s sweater off, and Patrick goes right for David’s sweatpants, sliding a hand in to cup him over his underwear.

“Happy to see  _ you _ ,” Patrick says, speaking the line in the cadence of the song.

David groans. “Je suis  _ not _ enchanté,” he says, but he can’t help smiling when Patrick kisses him again, and pushes him back on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> I am very much closed to prompts now, but still come say hi on [Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
